


Greedy

by risingscribe



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, hakona smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingscribe/pseuds/risingscribe
Summary: In which Hak is greedy.





	Greedy

**Author's Note:**

> Hakona smut because I can't get it out of my head. Enjoy.

Hak had gotten greedy lately. Gluttonous, even. Ever since the Princess had confessed and the dreams he never knew he had were realized, he had become practically insatiable. It was such a stark contrast to his previous creed of self-control. There was a point where restraint became his natural state of being – it was how he operated. But now? All that had unraveled. Now, he was greedy.

Lucky for him, so was his princess.

It was also lucky for him that they had gotten the chance to go on a scouting quest alone. Even more fortunate, a violent storm had blown through and made it impossible to go any further. That probably shouldn’t be considered lucky, but they happened to be near an abandoned cabin – perfect for them to take shelter, just the two of them. And after they had started their fire, when they had come to the conclusion that they needed to dry their clothes and he got the privilege of watching his Princess slowly slip all those soaked layers of clothes off, he felt incredibly lucky.

Yona had noticed him watching her, only because she had been eyeing him as well. He didn’t know though – he wasn’t quite looking at her face at the moment. A rare bout of nerve-free courage swelled up within her and she began to be much slower, and more particular about how she slid her wet clothes off. Hak became so enthralled in her every movement that by the time she stood before him completely nude, he had forgotten that he was undressing at all.

“Hak?” she queried. Her voice soft and yet he startled out of his trance as if she had yelled. “You want to stay in your wet robes? It’s… much more comfortable this way, you know.”  
Hak’s senses suddenly returned to him and he smirked. “Is it now?” Within seconds, his clothes were in a heap on the floor.

He took a step to approach his Princess, but she held up a delicate hand. “We need to hang them, right? So they’ll dry.”

He harrumphed, but nodded. He gathered his clothes, but was soon distracted by the Princess’s painstakingly slow movements. He wondered if she was trying to torture him as she bent at the waist allowing him a full, delicious view. Even when she squatted down and bent to the side, it let every curve on her slim, soft body shine in the firelight. A sudden ravenous urge shot through him. He forgot his clothes, dropping them on the ground, getting his hands on her within two purposeful strides across the room.

Yona gasped at the coolness of his skin as he wrapped his arm around her. “You’re playing with fire, Princess.” She shivered at the growl of his voice in her ear, the warmth of his breath on her neck.

“Perhaps,” she whispered, her own breath shuddering, “perhaps… it’s fire that I want.”

He let out another almost growl and turned her to face him where she stood. Immediately, his lips were on hers, tongue seeking the sweet taste of her mouth. She obliged readily, moaning into his own mouth as his hands roamed on all the curves of her skin. Every little goose bump his fingertips touched made his own flesh grow heated and taut with desire, and his Princess had no qualms about exploring him as well. He needed her. He needed her now.

And as always, Yona needed him just as much. She pulled her mouth away and her cheeks flushed at the fervent look in his eyes. “Lay down,” she whispered. “Now.”

He had no desire to argue, but he had no desire to be alone either. He pulled her down with him as he made himself comfortable on the ground. Usually, he preferred to be on top of her, but he didn’t necessarily want his Princess on this dirty floor anyway. And the view he had of her straddled across his thighs and her violet eyes blazing down at him was always a pleasure.

Yona loved this view of Hak as well. Flat on the ground beneath her, with every bit of his toned, muscular body on display for her eyes and hands to journey over. But right now, the burning desire between her thighs was too much for her to play around anymore… Well, she thought as she glanced at the intense admiration in his eyes, she could take a moment more, she supposed. 

She scooted forward on him just enough to reach the part of him that she was aching for. She gripped him softly and positioned him flat between her legs, with the tip right on her clit. She slowly undulated her hips, letting her hot, wet lips rub up and down the length of him. Their moans came in unison, both reveling in the pleasure of her movements and the torture of having to wait any longer to be joined. She pushed into him just a little bit more and thrusted hard, letting out a happy cry at the friction against her clit, and repeated the motion until her orgasm built up with in her. Hak, feeling her tense, gripped her hips and grinded himself against her, allowing her to relax and her orgasm to be free to rip through her.

And when it did and she screamed and he felt the burning hot wetness from her body touch his, he nearly lost a hold on his own release.

“Princess,” he gasped, clutching her shuddering body, “I need you.”

She nodded and shifted her hips forward and back, in just the right motion to allow his large manhood to slip inside her. It was always a delightfully painful adjustment to allow Hak inside her body. It only took maybe a second, but she always rejoiced in the feeling of him touching every inch of her inner walls. It was as close as they could ever be, and she fantasized about staying joined forever. She finally opened her eyes for the first time since her orgasm and looked down at her love. His eyes were closed now, pure bliss locked on his face. 

She smiled. “Your turn.”

Before he could even think to react, she was already moving. She began with rapid thrusts, as was always fun. He would be lost in her hot tightness and she would have the pleasure of feeling the tip of him scrape against the end of her. Suddenly, as she was lost in the sensation, another orgasm tore through her and she fell slightly against him, catching her breath.

“Is it my turn, Princess?” Hak chuckled, his voice low and raspy. “Seems like it’s yours again.”

She laid her cheek against his and smiled. “I can’t help but enjoy myself.”

He smirked and kiss her cheek. “As you should.”

“But it is your turn now,” she said, with a quick flutter of her hips. 

Hak sucked in a breath and was silenced as she continued her thrusts, slow this time. She pulled herself forward until she was at the tip of him, and he savored every second of feeling her move on him. Then she would push him back inside again, and it was just as slow and delicious. He thought suddenly he could die in her immeasurably delightful heat and he would be okay with that.

With every moan Hak let out, Yona grew more impatient. She loved when he released inside her, but the longer she drew it out, the better it would be. Finally, when she saw his eyes roll back into his head, she knew it was time. She sat all the way up suddenly and began fast, frantic thrusts of her hips. Hak nearly yelled in pleasure as his hands flew up to grab hers and he thrusted himself up to be deeper inside her. Their cries came in unison once more as their frenzy continued, both of them building to release: Yona, as she felt her inner walls ravaged by him, and Hak, as he felt himself squeezed and rubbed in the hottest, tightest quarters of her body.

They reached their peak together and they screamed out as one. Yona felt her body tighten and shudder as Hak grew to his biggest and hardest inside her. They each released in a torrent of waves, each twitch of one sending the other spiraling further. Finally, their bodies released them and Yona collapsed onto Hak, his arms shaking as he barely had the strength to catch her.

The next few minutes were dead silent except for their labored breathing, and for Yona, the rapid beating of Hak’s heart as she laid against his chest. This was how their joinings always ended, with a contended peace falling over them as their limbs remained entangled and they attempted to regain their senses. Hak thought to himself now that he could die like this instead, fully sated and curled up with the love of his life.

Well, perhaps not fully sated, he realized once he became fully aware of her naked form pressed against him. He was ready for more. He was greedy now, after all.

And based on the look she was giving him right now, so was his Princess.

Lucky for him, indeed.


End file.
